


Sleep

by lilyxxxooo



Category: Phandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Cute, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan - Freeform, Dan Howell and Phil Lester - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil - Freeform, danandphil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyxxxooo/pseuds/lilyxxxooo
Summary: Dan is tired, but his mind is so loud.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester
Kudos: 10





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I cant write summaries for anything.  
> I hope you enjoy!

It was 2 am and Dan just couldn't sleep. He had tried; believe him when he said that.  
He had made the stupid decision to go out on public transport two days earlier, evident by the scratchiness of his throat and the chesty cough he had developed. The pain wouldn't allow him to sleep, or even rest. He should've known better because it happened. Every. Single. Time.  
Dan sighed, digging the heel of his hand into his eyes until he saw stars. He knew he wouldn't get to sleep without intervention, but he didn't want to wake the man sleeping peacefully beside him. Dan was envious, if not a bit pissed off, by Phil's undisturbed sleep. Part of Dan wanted to scream and wake him up. Another part of him just wanted to stare; stroke his fingers through black hair and let his fingers ghost over his hips, tickling lightly as he would go. It made Dan smile, to think about how he could show this man he loved him. Though he was currently so far asleep that he would never know what had happened. However, he just wanted to sleep. Will his eyes shut and fall into a, hopefully, dreamless land. His mind was too boring to conjure anything anyway. He wanted Phil to cuddle him tight, kiss his hair and soothe his troubled mind. Right then though, all he could get was a half-hearted squeeze. He supposed it was enough, rather cute considering Phil was still sleeping. Dan giggled quietly. He wriggled out from Phil's weak grasp and made his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water and some paracetamol. Trust him to get ill a few days before vidcon. He hoped it would pass if he stayed inside with no human contact (apart from Phil because he couldn't resist that man, no matter how hard he tried.) Dan sipped at his water slowly, grimacing at the moment of pleasure that quickly turned into pain as it passed through his sore throat. He thought that maybe some late-night TV might relax his brain. Usually, though, it was a cheesy TV game show that resulted in Dan losing his mind over how stupid some humans were. So as quickly as that idea came into his mind, it was turned down.

"Hey, are you okay?" A gruff voice came from the doorway. Dan looked over and smiled at the man before him, stretching his arms over his head in a, very overdramatic, stretch.

"Yeah, sorry. Didn't mean to wake you," Dan apologised, setting his glass into the sink and walking over to Phil. Phil kissed his temple, brushing a stray curl away from his eye.

"I just missed your warmth. I woke up and you weren't there."

"My warmth?" Dan laughed. "I'm sorry, love. My heads being loud tonight. Also, I feel like I've been hit by a tractor or something."

Phil nodded in understand, bring a palm up to Dan's forehead, "Have you taken medicine?"

"Hm, yes. It might take a while to set in though so I was thinking about what to do to distract myself." 

Phil stood in thought for a moment, before taking Dan's hand and leading him into the living room. Phil sat on the window seat and patted the space in front of him, welcoming Dan into his arms. Dan grabbed a blanket off the sofa before sitting between Phil's legs and covering them with the blanket. Dan turned to look out at the sky as Phil's arms wrapped around him, a nose nuzzling into the hair on the back of his neck. Dan interlocked his hands with Phil's, resting them on his stomach. 

"We've never really used this bench," Dan said quietly. The atmosphere in the room was delicate and quiet. His voice sounded too loud for it, almost like he was breaking some kind of sacred peace.

"I know, never really had much reason," Phil shrugged, kissing Dan's temple. "I thought maybe this would calm your thoughts down a bit. I know it's been a bit loud since the tour and coming out."

"God, yeah." Dan sighed. "Fuck, I can't believe all of the things that have changed in the past few years. Yet, it feels like nothing has quite changed at all."

"I know, it's because we have such a wonderful audience and amazing friends. Each other." Phil said the last part quietly and Dan could feel him smile.

"I think as long as I have you...I can do anything. I love my family and my fans. You, you're something completely different. Something that seemed...impossible; all those years ago."

"I love you, I'm never going anywhere."

Dan smiled, the world seemed ten times lighter when he heard Phil say those words. When he heard him say anything. He kept him grounded like nothing ever had. These almost-3AM-chats. He held onto them when things were tough or he was feeling defeated.

“I love you, too.”

They remained silent for a while, just gentle caresses and kisses as they watched the sky. London was still quite loud at this time, young people still going against their needs and drinking until they passed out. It was quiet in their little apartment though. They felt safe to watch the action from a distance. Dan could still see some of the lights from the bars and clubs. He could hear light whispers of wind as it hurried past their window, rattling the window frame slightly. Not enough to make a lot of noise, but enough for them to feel the vibrations through the bench. Dan sighed, leaning back further into Phil’s embrace. Phil pointed out the window at a particularly bright star that was shining into the apartment. They made shapes out of the stars, laughing at each other’s stupid suggestions. 

“Are you feeling any better, love?” Phil mumbled, massaging Dan’s tummy. Dan loved the feeling. It was a little bit sore, but nothing unbearable.

“A lot,” Dan promised. “Still a bit sore, but you’re helping.” 

Phil didn’t reply but went back to looking out of the window. He carried on his little massaging action though. Dan didn’t need words to know he was happy. They lay together for a little bit longer until Dan started to yawn and Phil’s eyes grew a bit sore from the tiredness. 

“I think I might be able to sleep now,” Dan said. rubbing his thumb along Phil’s hand. 

They moved from their warm spot on the bench, where they’d been sat for an hour or so, and made their way back into their bedroom. Dan climbed in front of Phil, who wrapped his arms around him. Dan led Phil's hand to his stomach and sighed when Phil resumed his movement.

“I love you, sleep well,” Phil mumbled, already half-asleep.

“I love you, too. Goodnight.” 

Dan waited for Phil’s breaths to even out before he shut his own eyes. He held Phil’s hand tightly and thought about how wonderful his life was. 

He fell asleep rather quickly, and he was so grateful for the love he had been shown. And when Dan woke up in the morning, throat scratchier than it had been last night, tummy sorer and his head feeling like it could explode; he didn’t mind that much. Because Phil was already beside him with painkillers, hot chocolate and a bath containing his favourite lush bath bomb and lots of bubbles.


End file.
